Crashed!
by CSIVegasChick14
Summary: Title sucks. It's like the show but also different. Some of the characters have kids. Its totally a A/U. Rated T just in case and Reviews are always excepted but please be nice even if its constructive critiscim you could still be nice thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

Boone Carlyle~ has a thirteen year-old daughter named Jacey. He is 33 years old

Jacey Grace Carlyle~ thirteen years old has brown eyes, shoulder brown length choppy hair, isn't a girly girl or tomb boy.

Kate Austen~ has a thirteen year-old daughter named Mary. She is 35 years old and divorced.

Mary Austen~ thirteen years old, has long curly dirty blonde hair that ends in the middle of her back. She has brown eyes. She isn't a girly girl or tomb boy either.

Jack Shephard~ has a sixteen year old son named Lucas. He is a doctor and is 38 years-old.

Lucas Shephard~ sixteen-years-old, has crystal blue eyes and black hair that isn't too short or too long. It's like shaggy skater hair. (here is a picture of the guy I'm using for Lucas. .com/photos/o/106392-know_alex_)

Claire Littleton~ 29 years-old has long blonde wavy hair that comes just below her shoulders.

Charlie Pace~ 30 years-old has shortish blonde hair. .com/attachments/univision/imagenes/1355886/1/Lost%

James 'Sawyer' Ford~ 31 years-old has longish blonde hair that ends just about the middle of his neck. .

*these are the only characters that survive the plane crash! And as you can tell this is really different from the show but that's why it's called a fan fiction)

**Boone's POV**

I woke up to sounds of people screaming. Where was I?

Damn my head hurts! I was lying underneath a tree. I saw people running around screaming. I stood up and walked out to the open beach. Then it hit me. The plan my daughter Jacey and I were on crashed.

Oh my God Jacey!

"Jacey!" I yelled her name looking around anxiously. I looked at part of the plane that was in the water. Then I saw her. She was halfway in the water, and half way on land. She was lying on her back.

"Jacey!" I yelled running to her.

"Jacey! Jacey baby wake up!" I pulled her unconscious body fully out of the water.

I lifted her chin and started performing CPR. I'm a licensed lifeguard.

"Jacey! Come on!" I yelled. "Breathe damn it! Breathe!" By now tears were starting to fall down my eyes.

"Dad?" She croaked, coughing up some water. A tear rolled down her cheek and I quickly brushed it away, throwing my arms around her and pulling her into a firm hug. "What happened?"

"Baby, we crashed."

"Oh my God," she whispered, her lower lip trembling. "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know," I murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead. "It'll all be okay. I promise."

"Maybe we should see if anyone needs any help?" She suggested a sad smile on her face.

"That's a good idea, Jacey. Let's go." I stood up and held my hand out to her and she took it, attempting to stand up before collapsing on to the ground and crying out in pain.

"Dad, it hurts!" She cried. "I can't stand up."

"Where does it hurt?" I said, leaning down and rolling up the pant leg on her jeans. She pointed to her right ankle and I placed my hand on it, causing her to scream out in pain. "Shh, it's okay. Do we have a doctor on board?!"

"Oh no, what's wrong with her?" A young, woman with bright blue eyes and a thick Australian accent asked.

"I think I broke my leg," Jacey said, wincing in pain.

"Hold on, I think I just saw a man helping the woman over there--maybe he'll be able to help you. I'll be right back, okay?" The blonde said and I nodded.

"Dad, I'm scared." Jacey said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I know, baby."

I saw the blonde approaching, with a man and a teenage boy trailing behind her.

"Where does it hurt?" The man asked, kneeling down onto the sand.

"M-my right ankle," Jacey said.

"It's starting to swell. You're going to need to elevate it for a few hours. Don't put it any weight on it, okay? You're going to need to stay off of it completely. If that doesn't help, it's probably fractured."

"And then what?" I asked curiously.

"And then she'll have to get a splint or a cast, and stay off of it for a few weeks--maybe get some crutches."

"But what if we don't get help? What if rescue doesn't come? What if we're stuck here?" Jacey asked, a panicked expression on her face.

"We will, Jace. We will get rescue. We have to, right?"

"I hope so," the man said sadly.

"I'm Boone, by the way. This is my daughter, Jacey."

"I'm Jack. This is my son, Lucas," he said, pointing to the young man with shaggy black hair behind him.

"I'm Claire," the blonde spoke up, smiling.

"Nice to meet you guys. I, uh, appreciate it."

"So what do we do now?" Claire asked, looking around.

"I have no idea," I said honestly. "But I hope we get out of here."

"Dad, should that guy be that close to the fan blade thing?" Jacey asked me and I turned around to see a guy walking by, trying to examin a part of the plane.

I turned back to her with an uneasy expression. "I don't think so." I was going to turn back and get that guy away from there but Jacey beat me to it.

"Dude! Get away from there! It's not safe! Move!" She called and we were waving our arms. He turned and looked and us but within a second the guy was like sucked up the fan blade from the plane. Blood and shredded pieces of his clothing went everywhere.

"Ahhh!!! Oh my God!" Jacey screamed. It took just a split second to cover her eyes and pull her head in my chest as she was crying.

"Shh, baby, it's okay." I soothed stroking her hair. "Jace, want to go in the shade?"

She nodded in my chest. I picked her up bridal style and I carried her to a tree farthest from the disaster. I didn't want her to have to keep looking at it.

"Hey Boone!" I heard Jack call me.

"Hey Jack." I wiped sweat off my forehead as I turned around seeing him and his son Lucas walk over to us.

"Wanna come help me look for some wood so we can build a fire. And some other supplies we might need?"

"Sure. You going to be alright Jacey?" I asked as she nodded wiping the last tear from her cheek.

"I'll stay with her. Make sure she doesn't get up." Lucas volunteered flashing a small smile.

"Okay thanks Lucas." He nodded.

"I'll be right back sweetie." I bent down and kissed the top of my daughter's head.

"Okay dad." She smiled leaning her head back on the bark of the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacey's POV **

"So... it's Jacey, right?" Lucas began, plopping himself down onto the sand beside me.

"Mmhmm."

"So, Jacey.. what's in California?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I'm assuming there's a reason you were flying to California." He said, grinning.

"Oh. Oh! Right." I said, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Just a vacation, I guess. My dad likes to travel a lot. You?"

"My grandpa died. We had to come to, uh.. retrieve his body I guess?" He said, shrugging.

My eyes went wide. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. That's.. wow."

"It's okay. We weren't close anyway. He didn't exactly get along with my dad," he sighed.

"Yeah," I said, not knowing what else to say. "My dad didn't exactly get along with his parents, either. Dad says I was better off not knowing them. I don't know. Sometimes I wish I had grandparents like everyone else, you know? It's always just been me and my dad."

"What about your mom?"

"I never knew her. She died while she was giving birth to me," I said quietly, looking out at the ocean.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't know her but from what my dad says, she was pretty amazing. My dad loved her so, so much. I hate the fact that I took her away from him," I said, surprising myself with my honesty. I didn't talk about my mom much, if at all - it was too painful.

"You can't blame yourself for that, Jacey. I'm sure your mom wouldn't want that. My mom left my dad and I when I was a kid. For the longest time, I was so angry. Angry at myself - angry at my dad for letting her leave.. but it wasn't my fault, you know? And the sooner I realized that, the easier it was to let go." He said, a sad smile on his face.

"I know," I sniffled.

He slowly inched his way over to me, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me in for a gentle hug. A tear rolled down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away, not wanting him to see me cry. I wrapped my arms around his, hugging him tightly. He buried his head into my hair and I tightened my grip on him, not wanting to let go.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" He whispered when we finally broke apart, our lips just inches apart. I nodded and he leaned in slowly, placing his palm against my cheek and closing the space between us. The kiss was soft, gentle, and chaste, yet it was everything I imagined it would be and more.

As I heard the sound of footsteps and my dad's voice I quickly pulled away from the kiss and Lucas knew why.

"Lucas could you help us with building a fire?" Jack called his son.

"Sure dad." He replied taking one quick look at me flashing a smile before getting up. As my dad, Lucas, Jack and four other survivors I don't know where helping with the fire, Claire came over to me and sat down.

"So was that your first kiss." She smiled nudging me a bit.

I chuckled nervously before answering. "Ha, um yeah… and I'm not even allowed to date. So could you please not tell my dad?" I gave her pleading eyes.

"Your dad a bit over protective?" She asked a knowing smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah. You could say that," I said, laughing. "He's always been that way."

"I can tell," she said. "It's sweet."

Two hours later, I found myself lying under the stars in the sand, listening as the waves crashed against the ocean. My ankle was wrapped tightly in adhesive tape Lucas' dad found in a first aid kit that was buried under some of the remains of the plane and propped up on an old suitcase. The rest of the survivors were huddled around the fire behind me--my dad practically begged me to sit with him but I told him I wanted to be alone, wanted time to process everything that was happening and he understood.

"Hi," I heard a voice behind me. I looked back to see a young girl about my age, holding a pack of crackers and an old bottle of water. "Are you hungry? I know it's not much, but..."

"No, this is perfect. Thanks." I said, smiling at her. "I'm Jacey."

"I'm Mary," she said quietly. "Can I sit with you for a minute?"

"Sure," I said, tearing open the pack of crackers. "So are you, um, by yourself?"

"No, no. That's my mom." She said, pointing to the brunette standing next to the fire.

I smiled and nodded, opening up the bottle of water and taking a small sip.

"So, let me guess... that's your dad?" She said, motioning towards my dad. "He's hot. Like... really hot."

"Oh my God, ew!" I said, bursting out into laughter. She giggled an innocent smile on her face. "That's sick."

"I'm just telling it like it is." She said, chuckling.

I chuckled again before speaking. "So Mary, how long do you think we might be out here?"

Mary took a sip of her water before she answered. "Honestly I have no idea."

"Me either."

"Hey Mary, Jacey you guys cold? I brought you some blankets I found in the emergency thing in a part of the plane that surprisingly wasn't too much damaged." We turned around to see Lucas walking over to us handing us each a blanket.

I smiled. "Thanks Lucas."

"So.." We said in unison before bursting into a fit of nervous giggles.

Mary cleared her throat, "uh, you want me to leave you guys alone?"

"No!" Lucas practically screamed, looking over to where my dad was watching him by the fire. "I don't think we should be left alone. Jace, your dad kind of scares the shit out of me."

Mary snorted and I giggled a little, causing Lucas to scowl.

"I'm serious! He keeps giving me this look, like he knows--nevermind." He said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Wait, knows what?!" Mary squealed. "Tell me! I love gossip."

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. "There's nothing to know."

"I know there is. Please tell me. Please, please, please, please!" She said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"No," I said firmly, taking another swig of my water. "It's nothing, I swear."

"You guys totally made out, didn't you?" She whispered, a devious smile on her face. "I knew it!"

"How the hell did you know that?" Lucas said, his eyes wide.

"What can I say?" She said with satisfied grin. "So.. how was it?"

He rolled his eyes "Um, you do realize I'm sitting right here?"

"Oh my God, I cannot believe I am having this conversation right now," I said, burying my face in my hands. "I barely know you."

"You barely know him and you made out with him!" She said, giggling.

"To my defense, it was just a kiss. And.. whatever." I groaned.

"Jace," Lucas whispered, his eyes wide. "Your dad's coming."

My eyes widened as I looked back to see my dad approaching with some left over food. I looked at Mary, a panicked expression on my face.

"Please don't tell my dad," I whispered. "He'd kill me."

"Why the hell would I do that? I'm not an idiot." She whispered back before looking up at my dad, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Hi, Jacey's dad." She grinned.

"Um.. hi." He said uneasily, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the uncomfortable expression on his face. "What are you kids up to?"

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"How's the leg holding up?"

"Fine," I said, smiling. "Thanks, dad."

"Uh huh. Well, I think you should get some rest. It's been an overwhelming day, to say the least. We just finished setting up camp so if you think you're ready for bed, just let me know and I'll help you over."

"Five more minutes?" I asked.  
"You got it," he said, placing a kiss on my forehead. "And Lucas?"

"Yes, mister.. man.. sir?" He stuttered nervously.

"Your dad's looking for you."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, sir!" He said, flashing my dad a toothy grin. My dad looked at him as if he were crazy before nodding and heading off in the other direction.

"Mister man sir?!" Mary said once my dad was out of earshot, laughing hysterically. "That. Was. Hilarious."

"That was terrifying!" Lucas practically screamed, biting his nail nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacey's POV**

I was sleeping when I heard a loud bang that sounded like a gunshot. I quickly shot up to see Mary sitting up next to me on one of the blankets that we found on the plane.

"Mary did you hear that?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

She nodded, her face plastered with a scared expression. "Yeah."

"Lucas!" I whispered to Lucas who was on the other side of Mary.

"What?" He groaned rolling over looking at me and Mary.

"Did you hear a noise that sounded like gunshot?" I asked him.

"Umm, no…" Then all of a sudden the bang sounded again. With that Lucas shot up from where he was laying. "Yes!"

"Dad!" I called, I really didn't want to wake anyone up but we were just freaked out. My dad didn't move a wink. "Dad!"

"Yeah Jacey?" He sounded very tired.

"We think we heard a gunshot. Actually 2 gunshots." I told him as everyone else was waking up including the two other survivors I met before going to bed. Their names are Charlie and Sawyer. Sawyer is his nickname.

"Are you sure sweetie?" He asked sitting up this time.

"Yeah Jacey's dad, Jacey and I heard both of them and Lucas heard the second one." Mary explained looking really freaked out. Lucas looked scared too but I think it's mostly because of my dad.

Just when I was about to speak, the bang was heard again and everyone jumped in unison.

"What the hell?" Charlie said standing up on his blanket.

"Hold on guys. Maybe it wasn't a gunshot; it could be an animal or something." Jack spoke up trying to calm everyone down.

"Oh yeah dad, an animal that sounds _exactly _like a gun." Lucas threw his dad a sarcastic attitude.

"Watch it." Jack warned. "It could be anything. The worst thing to do right now is to panic."

"Jack's right. We haven't heard it in a while so maybe it's gone whatever it was." My dad agreed. "We should try getting some rest."

Everyone nodded and tried to go back to sleep. Everyone was successful except for of course Lucas and I. Mary may have been between us but we couldn't help smile at each other. Lucas stayed awake with me until I fell asleep, and as weird as it sounds I felt safe; even though we're stranded on an island that is practically in the middle of nowhere.

Jacey's POV

"Jacey. Jacey!" I heard a voice whisper as I felt a hand on my arm, gently shaking me awake.

"What, dad?" I murmured, burying my head into the pillow. "It's still early."

I heard a loud chuckle and looked up to discover Lucas towering over me, a grin on his face. "Um.. definitely not your dad. And, I'm pretty sure the sun's been up for a few hours now."

"Wow, that's embarrassing." I giggled.

"Don't worry about it," he winked. "I'm bored."

"You want to, um, go for a walk or something?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"What about your ankle? I thought -"

"It's fine," I said, smiling up at him. "I think I'm okay to walk on it now. We don't have to go far or anything I just.. need to clear my mind, you know?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Let's go for a walk, then."

We climbed out of the make-shift tent and Jack eyed us suspiciously as he made his way over to us.

"What are you kids up to?" he asked.

"Just taking a walk." Lucas said calmly.

"What about your ank -"

"I'm fine!" I said, giggling. "You guys worry too much."

"Okay, okay." Jack chuckled.

"Have you seen my dad around?" I asked, looking around.

"Uh, I haven't seen him in about an hour or so."

"Just let him know I went for a walk if you see him, okay?"

"Will do. Don't go too far, okay you guys?"

"Uh huh. Bye, dad!" Lucas said, taking my hand in his and leading us off into the other direction.

We walked along the beach for several blocks, hand in hand. He looked down at me, a content smile on his face and I beamed up at him. We walked towards the ocean, dipping our feet in the lukewarm water. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling relaxed for the first time since the crash.

"This water is freezing," Lucas said, crossing his arms.

"Don't be such a baby." I took a handful of water and threw it at him.

"You did not just splash me!" He said, his eyes wide.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I did." I retorted.

"Oh, you're dead!" He swam towards me, a mischieveous grin on his face.

"Don't!" I said in between giggles.

"Don't what?" He said, grabbing me by the waist and throwing me over his shoulder. "Who wants to go for a swim?"

"Oh my gosh, stop!" I giggled as he began to tickle my sides.

"Shouldn't have splashed me!" He laughed.

"Lucas, put me down! I'm serious." I said, struggling to maintain a straight face.

He put me down carefully. "I'm so, so sorry Jace. Did I hurt you?"

I threw my hands over my face, pretending to cry as I tried to stifle my giggles. He looked down at me, worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hands on both sides of my face.

"Ha! Gotcha!" I said suddenly, splashing him.

"You're mean." He said, pouting.

"I know." I grinned.

I threw my arms around his shoulders as he snaked an arm around my waist. He dipped his head down and rested his forehead against mine and I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered.

"You know, you don't have to ask every time you want to kiss me."

"So that's a yes?"

I nodded. "That's a yes."

He leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. I ran my hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss. Just as he tore his lips away from mine, I heard a throat clearing behind us. We both froze almost instantly.

"Jacey?!" I heard a voice behind us.

"Dad?" I squeaked. 


	4. Chapter 4

***Back Near the Crash Site***

***Jacey's POV***

I was sitting on the arm sand watching my dad pace back and forth not knowing what to say to me.

"How could-why- you're too young Jacey!" He yelled crossing his muscular arms over his chest, looking down at me.

"Dad I'm thirteen! And we just kissed!" I argued.

"Like I said Jacey, you're too young. And _that_ was not just a kiss!" I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous he was being.

"Dad you're making such a big deal out of nothing." I told him as I started to stand up.

"Sit your ass back down!" He boomed, making everyone else stop what they were doing and looked over at us; except for Jack and Lucas because they were somewhere else and Lucas was probably getting yelled at also.

"Dad I'm sorry! Okay?"

"It's not okay because I know you're not sorry. You're just sorry you got caught!"

"Dad! Just shut up! Gosh!" I jumped up and yelled. He looked at me and started to walk closer to me.

He gently grabbed my face with his one hand and looked directly straight into my eyes.

"Don't you ever, talk to me like that again." He lowered his volume of his voice. "Understand?"

I nodded and he let go of my face.

"I'm gonna let it go this time. But I want you to stay in the tent area until I come back from looking for things."

"Dad…"

"Jacey, please."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes again and started to walk over to our blanket tent that we made up.

After being alone for what seemed like five minutes, Mary came in.

"Oh my God, you should have seen Jack. He was going off on Lucas," she whispered. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing." I sniffled, burying my face in my hands.

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"Fine," I sighed. "Just.. no laughing, okay?"

"Of course," she extended her hand out and hooked my pinky with hers. "I pinky swear."

"Well, my dad kind of.. caught Lucas and I making out." I said quickly.

Mary gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth. "No way! What did he say?"

"Just that I'm too young," I frowned. "I just hate disappointing my dad, you know?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. "It'll be okay."

She threw her arms around me unexpectedly, hugging me tightly. I patted her back awkwardly, unsure of how to react.

"So, what's going to happen between you and Lucas?" she asked.

"I don't know, to be honest. What was Jack saying to Lucas?"

She shrugged. "Uh, he said something about Lucas needing to learn responsibility and the consequences of his actions. I don't know."

"Why does everyone act like he kissed me against my will or something?" I said, crossing my arms.

"So, wait. Are you saying you kissed him?" Mary asked, grinning.

"No, that's not what I'm saying!" I said, giggling. "He did ask my permission, though."

"Oh my God," she said, throwing her hands over her mouth. "That is adorable!"

"I know." I said, smiling.

"Jacey and Lucas, sittin' on the beach, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love!" I saw my dad approaching and I quickly shoved Mary, in an attempt to get her to stop singing. She only laughed harder. "Then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

My dad cleared his throat. "Hi, girls."

Mary's eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red. "Hi."

"Do you mind if I talk to Jacey for a minute?"

"No, of course not." She brushed some sand off of her lap before standing up. She mouthed 'good luck' to me and I gave her a grateful smile in return.

"Jace," my dad began. "I wanted to apologize. I.. think I may have overreacted."

My jaw dropped open slightly. "Really?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I'm just.. I'm new to this, you know? It feels like just yesterday, I was holding you in my arms at the hospital. And now.. you're all grown up."

"I'm not all grown up, dad." I reminded him.

"I know. I know you're not. It just feels like you are sometimes. I just have a hard time wrapping my head around it." He said, smiling a little.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry, too."

"Don't be sorry," he said, pulling me in for a hug and placing a kiss on my forehead. "Let's go eat."

We made our way over to where the rest of the group was standing. He reached down and handed me a fistful of berries and I looked down at them apprehensively.

"They're safe to eat, don't worry."

I frowned and reluctantly popped one into my mouth, chewing it slowly. "I don't like them."

"It's either that or you can have some of the wild boar that the guys caught and cooked up." My dad said, gesturing towards the animal roasting over the fire.

I cringed. "No, this is fine."

I quickly finished off the berries despite the somewhat sour taste, knowing I had no other choice. My dad looked down at me, concerned. "You okay?"

Before I could get out a reply, we heard distant gunfire coming from the other side of the island. "What was that?"

"I don't know." My dad said quietly.

I bit my lip nervously. "You don't think it was one of the people from our plane, do you?"

"No," he said firmly. "Everybody's here, except - where's Claire?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her."

Before I could get out a reply, we heard distant gunfire coming from the other side of the island. "What was that?"

"I don't know." My dad said quietly.

I bit my lip nervously. "You don't think it was one of the people from our plane, do you?"

"No," he said firmly. "Everybody's here, except - where's Claire?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her."

His face dropped almost instantly as he looked around the beach and saw no sign of Claire. I nudged him. "Let's go look for her."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm sure she's fine."

"Dad."

"You know what? I'm just gonna look around really quick - see if I can find her. You stay here with Mary and Kate, though, okay?"

I looked over to where Lucas and Jack were standing and saw it as an opportunity. I nodded my head. "Be careful, dad."

"I will. And hey.. don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"I won't." 


End file.
